Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars: Blue/Quests
Quests Quest Title Difficulty Reward 1 Reward 2 bit Requirements Quest Walkthrough さがせ！デジモンひこうたい！！ Search! Recruit the Digimon!! 1 Sky Pass Port Fort Key 1500 Minotarumon has been defeated. Speak to Parrotmon in Grass Yard 3 究極のデジノワをさがしてきて！ Find the ultimate Diginoir! 1 Agumon DigiMemory None 5000 Introduce the special password. Currently have a "Cheerful" Shoutmon in the party Find the ultimate Diginoir in Roundabout Amazon W 4 かいはつメモリをとりもどせ！ Take back the Memory! 3 Tailmon DigiMemory None 6000 Introduce the special password. Currently have a "Robot" Ballistamon in the party. Find and fight Devimon in Digital Space E 4, then find the Memory in Grass Yard 3 テントモンのおいしいプレゼント Tentomon's Delicious Present 1 Garurumon DigiMemory None 6000 Introduce the special password. Currently have a "Cool" Dorulumon in the party. Talk to Leomon in Knuckle Coast E 2 よそくふのう？ピエモンをたおせ！ Unpredictable? Defeat Piemon! 4 Omegamon DigiMemory None 10000 Introduce the special password. Currently have a "Funky" Starmon in the party. Find and fight Piemon in Dark Tunnel 4 ミラクルシェーバーでつるつるスキン Soft and smooth miraclous skin shaver. 1 Armor: Imp Scarf Ladylike-nality 1500 Activate Knuckle Coast E's condenser tower. Previously sent an Agumon on an expedition. Talk to Drimogemon in Knuckle Coast W 1 たいけつ！？ギロギロだん！！ Showdown!? Girogiro!! 2 Guilmon DigiMemory x3 Revival Medicine 1500 Activate Knuckle Coast W's condenser tower.Have a Tenton in a farm. Talk to Mametyramon in Canyon Yard 1, to MetalMamemon in Grass Yard 1, and then Giromon in Grass Yard 3 ゆくえふめいのアグモンをさがして Looking for the missing Agumon. 1 Agumon DigiMemory x3 None 1500 Activate Knuckle Coast W's condenser tower. Hand a Bandage to the Agumon in Knuckle Coast W 2 ユキダルモンのニセモノをたおせ！ Defeat the fake Yukidarumon! 2 Melody: Penmon x3 EXP1000 2000 Spoke to the Monitormon in Knuckle Coast E's airport Speak to Patamon in Knuckle Coast E 1 しゃくねつのサマーサロン Burning Summer Salon 2 Drac Mask None 2000 Activate Roundabout City's condenser tower. Speak to Vamdemon in Dark Tunnel 3 いじめっこ！？ディアトリモンをたおせ！ A bully!? Defeat Diatrymon! 3 Veemon DigiMemory x3 None 2000 Activate Roundabout City's condenser tower. Find and fight Diatrymon in Roundabout Amazon W 2 とべないトリはただのトリニク？ A flightless bird's meat is the only bird meat? 2 Melody: Kabuterimon x3 Wild-nality 2500 Active Skull City's condenser tower. Talk to Cokatrimon in Roundabout Amazon W 2, to Penmon in Skull Iceberg W 2, and Daipenmon in Skull Iceberg E 2. じごくのさたもカネしだい？ Hell currency to be delivered?? 6 Melody: MachGaogamon x5 Platinum Coin x7 10000 Talk to the Monitormon in Skull Iceberg W 2. Find and fight(or pay 200000 bit to) Belial Vamdemon in Skull Iceberg E 3 (underwater). いんせきとトイアグモン ToyAgumon and the in-laws 1 Impmon DigiMemory x2 None 2500 Activate Skull City's condenser tower. Have a "Ladylike" Garudamon in a farm. Find the in-laws in Skull Iceberg 1/2/3, then Vademon in Roundabout Amazon E 1, and ToyAgumon in Dark Tunnel 2 アイドルのたまご！！テリアモン&ロップモン New idols! Terriermon and Lopmon 1 Patamon DigiMemory x3 None 3000 Activate Spider Web City's condenser tower. Talk and fight LadyDevimon in Spider Web Ruins W 4, then to Terriermon and Lopmon in Knuckle Coast E 3 VSカブキモン&シュリモン VS Kabukimon & Shurimon 3 Melody: Karatenmon x5 Weapon: Shiratorimaru 3000 Activate Spider Web City's condenser tower. Talk to BomberNanimon in Spider Web Ruins W 2 (underground) to start the fight. ゲンジュウのあこがれ？ディノビーモン A phantom beast's admiration? Dinobeemon 3 Tailmon DigiMemory x3 None 6000 Activate Spider Web City's condenser tower. Previously sent a "Cool" Ankylomon on an expedition. Talk to and fight Paildramon in Roundabout Amazon W 3 and talk to and fight Dinobeemon in Roundabout Amazon W 4 うたうたうトノサマとケライ Singing for Tonosama and his servants. 3 Armor: Topknot Helmet Revival Elixir 3500 Activate Papyrus City's condenser tower. Talk to Gekomon in Roundabout Amazon W 3, then find and fight TonosamaGekomon in Roundabout Amazon W 4 ピエモンさまのデジモンクイズ Lord Piemon's Digimon Quiz 4 Armor: EX Plushie Costume Revival Elixir 10000 Activate Papyrus City's condenser tower. Currently have a Flymon in the party. Find Piemon in Knuckle Coast E 2, Flower Prairie 5, Digital Space E 2 and Papyrus Desert N 3 HLエンジェモンのひろまったうわさ The rumors about HolyAngemon 3 Weapon: Excalibur EXP4000 3500 Activate Papyrus City's condenser tower. Have a "Wild" Holy Angemon in a farm. Talk to Angemon in Skull Iceberg E1, then to Sinduramon in Papyrus Desert N 2 そっくりさん？コピーデジモンのナゾ Look-alikes? The mistery of the copy Digimon. 3 Melody: Magnamon x3 None 6000 Activate Skull City's condenser tower. Find and fight Parrotmon in Digital Space E 1 ふえすぎたコピーデジモン！！ Copy Digimon swarm! 4 Armor: Face Veil None 10000 Gain access to Crystal Volcano. Clear the previous quest. Find and fight Infermon in Digital Space E 4 ようりょうオーバーをかいひせよ！！ Overloading!! 6 Omegamon Digimemory x2 Key item: ? Data (Digiscore: Shoutmon X3GM) 20000 Clear the game. Clear the previous quest. Previously cleared 7 Quests. Find and fight Diablomon in Lost Space N 6 にんきアイドル！！テリアモン&ロップモン Popular Idols!! Terriermon & Lopmon 4 Digiscore: Beelzebumon (Spade) HolyAngemon DigiMemory x2 5000 Talk to the Monitormon in Tokona Coast 1. Previously cleared Terriermon and Lopmon's last quest. Talk to LadyDevimon in Spider Web Ruins W 4, then find the item in Papyrus Desert S 3(from Papyrus N), report to LadyDevimon, then talk to Terriermon and Lopmon in Skull Iceberg E 2(access from E3 underwater) いくぞ！マメマメだん！チビのプライド Here we go! Mamemame! A tiny one's pride! 4 Digiscore: Susanoomon(Spade) Weapon: Grade Alpha 10000 Clear the game. Have a "Robot" Boltmon in the farm. Previously cleared the last quest with Giromon. Talk to MetalMamemon and Metal Mamemon in Crystal Vlocano W 1 and 4, talk to Giromon in Crystal Volcanon E 1 and 2, then Crystal Vlocano E 5 Find and fight SaintGalgomon in Crystal Cave スーパーアイドル！？ヌメモン&スカモン Super Idol!? Numemon & Sukamon 4 Digiscore: Shoutmon X4S Garurumon DigiMelody x3 5000 Clear the game. Previously sent a BlueMeramon on an expedition. Clear 7 quests. Publicite in Spider Web Ruins W 3 and 4, meet the Digimon in Spider Web Ruins E 2, then sign in Papyrus Desert S 2 まぼろしパレスからのほうもんしゃ Visitors from the Phantom Palace. 4 Melody: Daipenmon x9 None 5000 Clear the game. Have a LadyDevimon in the party. Clear 7 quests. Talk to Cherubimon Evil in Digital Space E 4 and then to Angewomon in Knuckle Coast E 2 ちりぢりのファラオモン軍だん Pharaohmon's scattered army. 4 Armor: Pharaoh Shield Melody: Pharaohmon x9 10000 Clear the game. Previously sent a Scorpimon on an expedition. Clear 7 quests. Talk to Shellmon in Knuckle Coast W 2, to Gekomon in Knuckle Coast E 1, and then Evilmon in Stealth Valley(underground). うみのしはいしゃ！？パイレーツ A sea dentist!? Pirates 4 Weapon: Kikurin Farm Good: Waterfall 15000 Clear the game. Clear 7 quests. Talk and fight the digimon in Tokona Sea 3, 4 and Tokona Coast G3, and finally in Tokona Coast 1 おうごんのくにのヤングプリンス The young prince of the golden country. 5 Armor: Prince Crown Gold Coin x5 Kin Shell x9 20000 Clear the game. Clear 7 quests. Talk and hand over 10 Revival Medicines to Prince Mamemon in Flower Prairie 1, then talk to and fight Rosemon in Flower Prairie 3, report to Mamemon, talk to and fight Lotusmon in Flower Prairie 4, and then report again. ビジュアルけい？バンドやろうぜ！ Visual Kei? Let's start a band! 4 Key Item: Map 27 Melody: AncientVolcamon x9 5000 Clear the game. Clear 7 quests. Talk to Gekomon in Stealth Valley S 5, to Dondokomon in Stealth Valley N 1, and Volcamon in Stealth Valley N 4 VSTEAMかわ*いい？ VS Team Cute? 6 DarkDramon DigiMemory x2 None 15000 Talk to the Monitormon in Lost Space S 1. Have a "Selfish" Shaujinmon in a farm. Clear 7 quests. Talk to BomberNanimon in Tokona Sea 2 to initiate the fight. ??? ??? 5 Marine Angemon DigiMemory x2 Revival Tonic 5000 Clear the game. Have a "Ladylike" Gaogamon in a farm. Clear 7 quests. Find and fight SkullMammon in Skull Iceberg E 3(underwater). けっせい！インセクト軍？ A serum! Insect Army? 4 Key Item: Map 26 None 5000 Clear the game. Talk to the Monitormon in Stealth Valley S 4. Have a "Cheerful" TigerVespamon in a farm. Clear 7 quests. Talk to Kongoumon in Flower Prairie 4, Herakle Kabuterimon in Tokona Coast 2, and Wormmon in Lost Space N 5 VSメタルエテモン&ヴァジラモン VS MetalEtemon & Vajramon 5 Digimelody: Apollomon x9 None 10000 Clear the game. Have a "Funky" Fantomon in a farm. Clear 7 quests. Talk to BomberNanimon in Crystal Volcano E 4 to initiate the fight ピエモンさまのデジモンクイズ2 Lord Piemon's Digimon Quiz #2 5 MetalGarurumon DigiMemory x2 EXP 9999 x3 15000 Clear the game. Have a "Dependant" Ancient Troiamon in the party. Cleared Piemon's last quiz. Clear 7 quests. Find Piemon in Digital Space S 2/7, and N 4/3/8 ゲームのくにのじゅうにんたち The Game Land's inhabitants. 4 Digiscore: GreyKnightsmon WarGreymon DigiMemory x2 10000 Clear the game. Clear 16 quests. Talk to the Digimon in Crystal Volcano W 4 and E 3. Fight in Lost Space S 5 and N 2 あやつられたサクヤモン Sakuyamon is being manipulated. 6 Weapon: GeoGrey Sword None 10000 Clear the game. Have a "Wild" BanchoLeomon in a farm. Clear 16 quests. Talk to Sakuyamon in Lost Space S 4, and fight Apocalymon in Lost Space N 5 おうごんのトリがほしい！ Golden bird wanted! 4 Examon DigiMemory x2 None 10000 Clear the game. Previously sent a "Selfish" Daipenmon on an expediton. Clear 16 quests. Talk to Crossmon in Papyrus Desert S1, Valdurmon in Skull Iceberg W 3, and Zhuqiaomon in Crystal Volcano W 5 クルモンだらけのかくれんぼ The Culumons' hide-and-seek 4 Olympia Digimelody: Culumon x9 15000 Clear the game. Clear 16 quests. Find the Culumon in: Main Yard, Grass Yard 2, Skull Iceberg 1 (and underwater), Spider Web Ruins W 2/3, Lost Space S 1/6, Crystal Cave 2/4/5 and Digital Space N 4/7. God. アポカリモンをとめろ Take out Apocalymon! 6 Key Item: Bravo Medal Weapon: Außterben Armor: Caledfwich 100000 Clear the game. Clear 25 quests. Talk to Alphamon in Crystal Volcano W 3, then find KingChessmon in Crystal Cave 2 and then Apocalymon in Crystal Mine 1. スーパーアイドル！！テリアモン&ロップモン Super Idol!! Terriermon & Lopmon 6 Digiscore: Culumon Weapon: Ernste Welle 20000 Clear the game. Clear Lopmon and Terriermon's previous quests. Clear 25 quests. Find Terriermon and Lopmon in Digital Space N 8 and 5. しんかいのおうじゃ！イージスドラモン The deep-sea's king! Aegisdramon 6 Key Item: Gentle Medal Key item: Fire Crown (Melody: Ancient Greymon) 100000 Clear the game. Speak to the Monitormon in Crystal Volcano E 4. Clear the pirates' previous quest. Clear 25 quests. Talk to MarineDevimon in Tokona Coast 1, then search for the item in Tokona Coast G3 (you must fight Aegisdramon first)